The present invention pertains to fungicidal and algicidal compounds. In particular, we have been found that 2-haloalkyl-3-oxo-4-substituted quinazolines possess surprisingly good fungicidal and algicidal activity.
The synthesis of 2-chloromethyl-3-oxo-4-phenylquinazolines, 2-chloromethyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-6-chloroquinazoline, 2-methyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-6-chloroquinazoline, 2-chloromethyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-6,7-dimethylquinazoline, 6,7-dimethyl-2-dimethylaminomethyl-4-phenylquinazoline-3-oxide, 2-chloromethyl-3-oxo-quinazoline, 2-bromomethyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-6-chloroquinazoline and the 2-bromopropyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-6-chloroquinzaoline were reported by Steinbach et al in 82, JACS 475 (1960), 26 JOC 1111 (1961), 26 JOC 4488 (1961) 26 JOC 4936 (1961) and CHEMTECH Nov. 1979, p. 686.
Bell et al report the synthesis of 2-chloromethyl-3-oxo-4-methylquinazoline in CA 57:830(a) and 27 JOC 562 (1962).
The compounds disclosed in the references cited were reported in CHEMTECH Nov. 1979, p. 687 as intermediates in the synthesis of the tranquilizers valium and librium. When tested, the above compounds were reported as possessing rather disappointing activity.